<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the Fog Rolls In by tuesdaycoming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397469">As the Fog Rolls In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming'>tuesdaycoming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Implied Future Violence, Selkies, The Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you a hunter then, Grizzop?” Sasha’s skin is wrapped tight around her, but she is human as she ever manages to look.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As the Fog Rolls In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am rarely not thinking about selkies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you a hunter then, Grizzop?” Sasha’s skin is wrapped tight around her, but she is human as she ever manages to look. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” His fingers flex where he holds the bowstring at his hip, to be knocked and ready at a moment’s notice. “Suppose I am.” Grizzop can only see the edges of her skin where it peeks over her shoulders, dappled gray and white, black spots that do not shine quite as her eyes do.  </p>
<p>“Well then you ought to go a’hunting.” </p>
<p>Grizzop’s grin is echoed back to him. “Suppose you should run then.” </p>
<p>Sasha laughs. She dives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>